Time Is No Boundary
by BubbleSnake
Summary: (BTS) Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fiction en anglais de KUDOFRALAXY. Tout a commencé avec un gribouillis sur mon bureau pendant le cours de littérature. 'J'aime vraiment Suga seongsangnim' Bon sang… A quoi je pensais ? Et là, un truc bizarre est arrivé. Il y a eu une réponse 'Il ne va rien se passer si tu ne lui dis pas.' MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ? *YoongixOC*
1. Chapitre 1

Tout a commencé avec un gribouillis sur mon bureau pendant le cours de littérature. ' _J'aime vraiment Suga seongsangnim_ ' (NdT : professeur) Bon sang… Il ne va pas le voir, n'est-ce pas ? A quoi je pensais ? Je devrais l'effacer… Un instant, POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL VIENT PAR ICI ?! JE DOIS CACHER ÇA. Haihh, merci mon dieu, il n'a pas regardé vers moi, ou je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à ma dernière année de lycée.

Song Yeon Jung, c'est moi, en classe 5 B. 18 ans cette année et amoureuse de mon professeur de littérature depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps.

Min Suga seongsangnim, adoré par ses élèves, envié par les autres professeurs, drôle, décontracté et, le plus important, c'est le professeur le plus jeune et remarquable de notre école, avec un beau visage comme celui-là, c'est le pack complet du oppa (NdT : façon de s'adresser à un homme un peu plus âgé) fiable. Kekeke. Okay ~ retour à la réalité. Il faut juste que j'efface les mots sur mon bureau avant… « QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ?! » Ai-je laissé échapper peut-être un peu trop fort. « Yeon Jung-ah (NdT : formule de politesse), tu as une question ? » La voix de Suga ssam (NdT : encore une des innombrables formule de politesse coréennes) m'a ramenée à la réalité. « Euh non… » Ai-je bégayé en me levant pour lui répondre. « C'est super ! Donc continuons le cours. Et pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, ne soyez pas timides et venez me voir. Après tout, à quoi servent les magnifiques professeurs comme moi ? » A-t-il dit avec son sourire rayonnant habituel, en faisant un clin d'œil à la fin de sa phrase, incitant la classe entière à pousser des cris de joie accompagnés de rires et d'applaudissements. En me rasseyant, je me suis mentalement donné une claque pour avoir agit bizarrement devant lui. _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!_ Oh oui, il s'était passé quoi ?

' _Il ne va rien se passer si tu ne lui dis pas.'_ Est apparu juste en dessous de ce que j'avais griffonné sur mon bureau. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés alors que je lisais ces mots encore et encore. QU'EST-CE QUE c'était ça ? Je veux dire, des écritures apparaissent comme par magie sur mon pupitre et on dirait qu'elles me répondent ! J'ai regardé autour de moi pour voir si c'était une blague ou un truc du genre, mais personne n'était proche de ma table et puis, c'est impossible de faire apparaître des mots sur un bureau alors que tu es en train de l'utiliser, pas vrai ? A moins… A moins que ce soit un phénomène spirituel inexplicable. J'ai examiné les mots avec attention, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de vérifier. C'est – Débouchant mon stylo, j'ai gribouillé _'Qui es-tu ?'_

***pendant ce temps, à un endroit à la fois si proche et si lointain***

Ooh ! « Quelque chose ne va pas, Yoongi-ah ? » m'a demandé Mme Aria. « Non, c'est juste que votre magnifique prononciation m'a surpris, professeur. C'était à attendre d'une femme aussi belle. »

' _Qui es-tu ?'_


	2. Chapitre 2

Me revoici avec la suite de la traduction de l'histoire de Kudofralaxy ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps, mais je passais le bac et mes priorités ont (étonnement !) changé. Enfin, bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

*** retour à moi ***

' _Prénom, Min. Nom de famille, Yoongi._ _(NdT : Et là, je viens de noter que le nom et le prénom avaient été inversés par l'auteur… et que toute l'histoire fonctionne avec cette logique. Oups. Du coup, je laisse ça comme ça pour ne pas faire d'erreurs.)_ _En terminale cette année. Je suis en classe 5B.'_

Mon dieu, ça arrive vraiment. Hmmmm, autant répondre. Pauvre bureau ~ _'Pas moyen ! Je suis aussi en 5B. Song Yeon Jung, et il n'y a pas de Yoongi ici !'_ Rien n'apparut sur la table après ça, j'attendis en me sentant légèrement coupable. Um, et si j'avais blessé ses sentiments ? Je l'avais dit trop directement et ça le faisait passer pour un menteur. Même s'il n'y pas de Yoongi dans cette classe, et s'il ne répondait plus ? Haishh, pabo ! _'Bah, c'est étrange. Alors, il y a une tâche en forme de cœur vers le panneau d'informations à côté du tableau ? Juste à côté de là où c'est écrit 2011.'_ Bon, ça lui a pris un moment. Mais, merci mon dieu, il répond toujours. Un instant, un cœur ? J'ai levé la tête en plissant les yeux pour trouver la tâche dont il m'a parlé. Ahh, elle est là. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il faut que je demande à ce mystérieux nouvel ami. _'C'est vrai ! Il y a une tâche en forme de cœur, mais c'est plutôt à côté de 2015 ? Je veux dire, on est en 2015 là hahah ! Je crois que tu as besoin de lunettes. :P' 'Année 2015 ? Yeon Jung-ssi, arrête de dire n'importe quoi.'_ Répondit-il. _'C'est vrai ! On est en 2015 là !'_ Ai-je protesté. _'Mais je suis certain d'être en 2011 là, donc ça veut dire…'_

 **ON EST DANS LA MÊME CLASSE, MAIS, A DIFFERENTS MOMENTS ?!**

Ahh, je me demande comment c'est possible. Comment le passé et le futur peuvent se connecter à travers ce vieux bureau ? C'est comme une machine à remonter le temps. « J'y crois pas ! » J'ai doucement tapoté la table, elle semblait parfaitement normale. Qui l'aurait cru ?

' _Je veux vraiment savoir, même si j'ai l'impression que ça serait mauvais si j'en sais trop à propos du futur. Alors, c'est comment dans 4 ans ? Des tremblements de terre ? Ou alors la fin du monde ?'_ Répondit-il.

' _Ici, ça va t'inquiète pas :) Mais la météo est anormale parfois ! Le réchauffement climatique, tout ça.'_

' _Hey, est-ce que l'uniforme des garçons a changé ?'_

' _Depuis l'année dernière, l'uniforme des garçons a changé. Ils portent des blazers maintenant.'_

' _Je suis curieux tu sais…'_

' _Ouais…'_

' _Et toi, Yeon Jung-ssi tu ressembles à quoi ?'_

Hmm, je me demande aussi à quoi Yoongi-ssi ressemble. Hah ! Je pourrais chercher dans l'album souvenir de son année à la bibliothèque. Wow ! Il a l'air trop mignon et innocent ! Il est un PEU joufflu mais il a quand même une aura de swag autour de lui.

' _Ahh, je me demande si je t'ai déjà vu.'_

' _Bien sûr, je suis sur la photo idiote. Tiens, je vais te donner mon numéro alors essaye de m'appeler, mon moi de 22 ans devrait décrocher.'_

' _Eh ? Il n'est PAS QUESTION que je fasse ça !'_

' _Pourquoi ? Il se pourrait que je sois mieux que ton Suga-seongsangnim.'_

' _Y a pas moyen !'_

' _Hey, j'ai découvert un truc super intéressant. Regarde dans le casier le plus bas du côté droit de la table.'_

Casier ? Hmmm…

J'ai rencontré Yeon Jung aujourd'hui ! (20/06/2011)

Ah ! _'J'ai trouvé ! Le message du passé. Tu l'as écrit Yoongi-ssi ? Je veux essayer aussi.'_

' _C'est ça ! Personne n'irait regarder là-dessous donc ça ne peut pas être effacé, à moins qu'ON ne l'efface !'_

' _Enfin, c'est impossible si c'est fait du futur.'_

' _Oh ouais.'_ Répondit-il.

' _J'aimerai être dans le passé aussi…'_

' _Mais du coup, on ne pourrait plus communiquer comme ça, pas vrai ?'_

' _C'est vrai aussi. Keke'_

Hey, pourquoi la classe est aussi calme.

« Est-ce que tu as fini de faire des expressions bizarres, Song Yeon Jung ? »

« Je-oui… Je suis désolée, ssam ! » Je suis tellement stupide ! Et pendant le cours de Suga-ssam en plus !

' _Calme-toi Yeon Jung-ssi. Je suis sûr que ton Suga-ssam n'est pas en colère.'_

' _Ouaais ~ Grâce à toi' Ai-je dit._

* * *

Alors, vous sentez ça comment ? L'histoire est assez simple mais je l'aime bien et j'espère que vous aussi.


	3. Chapitre 3

Vous avez vu comment je suis revenue vite ? Bon, en vrai, j'ai déjà entièrement traduis la fic, mais vu que je suis une sadique je vous fait attendre. Ne me remerciez pas surtout.

* * *

Il y a eu une fois où nous avons parlé de nos 'passés', du contexte dans lequel nous vivons et de nos familles. Et c'est à ce moment là que nous avons fait notre promesse.

' _Mes parents ont divorcés quand j'étais très jeune. Je ne sais pas grand-chose à propos de ma mère et mon père est toujours inquiet. Il travaille dur pour ne pas trop y penser.'_ Avait écrit Yoongi.

' _Je suis sûre que c'est difficile pour toi Yoongi-ssi.'_

' _Ahh…Est-ce que ta sympathie évolue en amour ?'_

' _ARRÊTE de ruiner l'ambiance ! Je suis déterminée à propos de Suga-ssam !'_ luiavait-je répondu. Ughh il peut être très embêtant parfois.

' _Mais je veux te voir.'_

' _Mais je veux te voir.'_

On avait tous les deux écrit la même chose au même moment. Wow c'est pas incroyable, ça ?

' _Oh ! Et si on se rencontrait sous le gros arbre dans le jardin arrière le jour de ma remise de diplôme ? C'est le 20 décembre 2015. Ça te va ?'_ Avais-je essayé de négocier. Il avait plutôt intérêt à accepter ma requête ou alors –

' _D'accord, mais c'est dans 4 ans et 5 mois pour moi. 5 mois de plus. T'as plutôt intérêt à venir !' Avait répliqué Yoongi._

Huh, est-ce que Suga-ssam vient de regarder vers moi ? Ai-je encore fait des expressions bizarres ?

Ensuite, on a eu 2 semaines de vacances et quand je suis retournée à l'école, la première chose que j'ai faite a été de courir jusqu'à ma classe pour regarder mon bureau et écrire à Yoongi. Ces vacances sans pouvoir lui parler ont été très longues. Et – oh ! Il y a un message pour moi. Un très long message. Mais non, ce n'était pas un message du genre Hey-Bon-Retour-Au-Lycée, mais un message pour dire au revoir.

' _Pour Yeon Jung-ssi,_

 _Mon père a eu des problèmes de santé et nous allons rester chez mes grands-parents à Daegu. Je sais que c'est soudain et c'est le dernier message que je vais t'écrire. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un comme toi. Je serai là sans faute à ta remise de diplôme et on se verra sous le gros arbre, okay ? Et encore une chose. Est-ce que tu as parlé de tes sentiments à ton ssam, Yeon Jung-ssi ? Souviens-toi, rien ne va se passer si tu ne le fais pas. Fighting !'_

* * *

Bon, j'espère que le train où vont les choses vous convient (de toute façon, la trame c'est pas mon problème, je suis là que pour traduire hein) et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de poster les chapitres au compte goutte. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus rien à traduire donc si vous avez une idée (tout fandoms confondus) je reste à l'écoute !


	4. Chapitre 4

Me revoici ! Je n'en reviens pas, mais c'est déjà presque fini... Et oui, c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire.

* * *

J'ai cligné des yeux tout en fixant les mots. C'était juste trop soudain. Je me suis mordu les lèvres et j'ai essayé de ne pas pleurer. Mais je ne pouvais plus le supporter alors j'ai baissé la tête et j'ai laissé mes larmes couler. Cette nuit, j'ai pensé au message de Yoongi. Moi ? Me confesser à Suga-ssam ? C'EST IMPOSSIBLE QUE JE FASSE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA ! Soudainement, je me suis rappelé ses mots _'Rien ne va se passer si tu ne le fait pas.'_ Haihh, merci pour l'encouragement Yoongi-ssi.

Je me suis débrouillée pour croiser Suga-ssam le jour suivant. J'avais pris ma décision. Je ne voulais pas regretter ça encore et encore pour le restant de mes jours. Il fallait que je me concentre sur mes tests qui arrivaient. J'AI UNE VIE AUSSI ! Mais je ne peux pas le faire si je ne pense qu'à Suga-ssam. Il me FAUT une réponse.

« Suga-seongsangnim… Je vous aime. » Lui ai-je dit en passant près de lui. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et ne se retourna même pas vers moi.

« J'aime tous mes adorables étudiants ! » Me répondit-il avant de s'en aller comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

' _J'ai été rejetée…'_ Répond-moi, Yoongi. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler maintenant. Mais rien n'apparut. Pas d'écriture. Non, rien n'est apparut sur le bureau. J'ai pris ma gomme et j'ai effacé tout ce qui était écrit à l'exception de son dernier message. J'ai reniflé en essuyant mes larmes. J'ai eu ma réponse. Malgré tout, la vie continue. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter sur ce *sanglote fort* problème MINEUR, pas vrai ? J'ai un examen important qui arrive, un examen qui va déterminer mon futur. Je dois rester forte et ne pas m'écrouler dans ces moments-là. Je dois m'en remettre. Même sans Yoongi ou Suga-seongsangnim. *sanglote toujours*

FINALEMENT, le Jour-J est arrivé. C'est la cérémonie de remise des diplômes ! Je suis à la fois heureuse et soulagée. Mes résultats ont été acceptables et je me suis débrouillée pour me relever, même après ce qui est arrivé en ce jour TRAGIQUE. Je n'ai plus parlé ou dit 'hey' à Suga-ssam après cet incident, mais j'ai entendu d'autres élèves dire qu'il quitte son travail et qu'il ne reste que jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie. Je me demande si ça a un rapport avec ma confession ? Peut-être que ça lui a fait peur d'avoir une étudiante qui lui confesse ses sentiments et qu'il a décidé de démissionner ? Kekekekeke.

A propos de Yoongi, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis même s'il me manque beaucoup. Il s'avère qu'il est resté chez ses grands-parents. Il a arrêté d'étudier dans son lycée en 2011, l'année où nous nous sommes rencontrés.

* * *

Alors comment vous voyez la fin ? Le dernier chapitre est un peu plus long, pour faire durer le plaisir... Ah, oui, et si vous parler anglais, un petit tour sur la fiction originale de Kudofralaxy pour lui faire plaisir ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà, la fin est arrivée. Profitez bien de ce dernier chapitre.

* * *

Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous avions promis de nous rencontrer.

Excitée ? Bien sûr !

Nerveuse ? Evidemment ! A quoi ressemble-t-il maintenant ? Même si je l'ai vu en photo avant, ce n'était que des images. Et s'il ne venait pas à l'arbre ? Il a dû attendre 4 ans pour me rencontrer. J'aurais abandonné si j'avais eu à attendre aussi longtemps.

Je suis restée en arrière pendant que mes amis partaient faire la fête. Je leur ai dit que je les rejoindrais après. Mais il se fait tard. En m'adossant contre l'arbre, je me demandais… Et s'il avait oublié ? Et puis ça prend combien de temps de venir de Daegu ? Ou peut-être que ça copine ne voulait pas qu'il vienne ? Je veux dire – hey, qui laisserait son copain partir pour aller voir une amie à 23331232 kilomètres ? Mais si c'était ça, il aurait pu me le dire. Non, non. Yoongi n'est pas le genre de garçon qui ne tient pas ses promesses. Puisqu'il ne m'a pas dit qu'il ne venait pas, peut-être qu'il est juste… Où est-ce que je suis trop naïve de penser qu'il aurait attendu 4 ans pour me voir ? Non, je ne veux pas y croire. J'ai fixé longuement une jolie pierre sur le sol tandis que les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse et je ne m'y attendais pas.

Quelqu'un est en train de courir dans cette direction, je peux clairement entendre les pas, et le halètement et –

« DESO-DESOLE ! JE POUVAIS PAS PARTIR DE LA FÊ-FÊTE D'ADIEU QU'ILS FAISAIENT POUR MOI ! » J'ai levé les yeux, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Suga-ssam laissant échapper des choses que je ne comprends pas du tout en reprenant son souffle. Yeon Jung pabo ! Ce n'est pas le problème là ! Je suis seule avec quelqu'un qui m'a rejetée. Imaginez à quel point c'est gênant et embarrassant ?! Il faut que je parte TOUT DE SUITE.

« Je suis désolée ! J'attendais quelqu'un mais il ne vient pas et, ouais, je vais rentrer maintenant ! Au revoir ssam. » Ai-je dit en attrapant mon sac.

« Attends ! Je suis 'Yoongi' ! » Cria Suga-ssam.

Je me suis arrêté instantanément. Eh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Est-ce qu'il vient de dire qu'il est Yoongi ? Comment connaît-il mon ami ? J'y réfléchi autant que je peux puis il m'interrompt.

« J'ai perdu du poids, teint mes cheveux noirs en blond et travaillé dur pour devenir professeur dans ce lycée pour te voir » Q-UOOOOOOOOI ? EST-CE QUE SUGA-SSAM VIENT DE DIRE ?

« Tu n'as pas l'air convaincue du tout, huh. Alors, que dis-tu de ça ? Mon nom de naissance était Min Yoongi mais ensuite quand mon père s'est marié, c'est devenu Suga. En grandissant, j'ai décidé de garder 'Suga'. Tiens, regarde mon permis, j'ai toujours les cheveux noirs. Et ma carte d'identité a été enregistrée au nom 'Suga' même si mon acte de naissance indiquait Yoongi.' Expliqua-t-il.

Donc, Suga-seongsangnim est… Yoongi…

« Je ne savais pas que j'étais ce Suga-seongsangnim par contre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était déjà décidé que j'allais enseigner la littérature dans ton école. Et pendant le quatrième mois où j'ai enseigné ici, tu as été transférée ici. Tu n'as pas changé du tout, Song Yeon Jung. » Minute, DONC IL SAVAIT DEPUIS LE DEBUT ?

« A partir de là, tu as commencé à échanger des messages grâce au bureau. Te voir t'amuser en parlant au moi d'i ans m'a donné ce sentiment super bizarre. Je me demandais tout le temps de quoi vous pouviez bien parler et s'il s'agissait vraiment du moi de 18 ans. J'avais envie de rire en voyant tes réactions mais je me forçais à me retenir. » Ajouta-t-il.

« C'est méchant ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Me suis-je exclamée.

« Si je te l'avais dit, ça aurait pu changer le cours de notre future. Quand j'ai déménagé, je ne savais pas que j'allais devenir professeur donc quand je t'ai dit de te confesser… » Il s'arrêta.

« M-mais ce message m'a vraiment encouragée à me confesser. » Ai-je marmonné.

« Désolé de t'avoir rejetée… » Dit-il. « Ce n'était pas le bon moment, avec tes examens qui arrivaient et tout ça, et je voulais que tu sois à 100% dans tes études. Mais maintenant, vu que la cérémonie est passée, il est temps de te dire que j'en suis venu à t'aimer après t'avoir attendu pendant 4 ans. » Annonça Yoongi.

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et nos regards se sont croisés. Il se pencha et j'ai senti mes joues chauffer. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir. Mais je ne me suis pas éloignée quand j'ai senti ses lèvres toucher les miennes. Ses lèvres douces et pleines caressaient les miennes et j'avais l'impression d'être au septième ciel. Il m'embrassa à la fois avec délicatesse et passion. Il entoura ma taille de ses bras pour continuer notre baiser avec douceur, et il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure. En reprenant notre souffle, nos bouches s'éloignèrent involontairement, créant un passage où nos langues pouvaient se toucher. Il faisait des allers-retours délicats, explorant ma bouche de sa langue, et je n'en pouvais plus. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules comme si ma vie en dépendait. Après un moment, je me suis écartée pour reprendre mon souffle. Il sourit et me caressa les cheveux.

Nous nous sommes enfin rencontrés. C'est aujourd'hui que se termine notre relation professeur et élève. Nous tenant la main, les doigts entrelacés, nous sommes allés voir le bureau qui nous avait réunis. Pas un mot ne fut dit alors que nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre. Nous nous tenions juste les mains en réfléchissant.

« Ssam, il fait vraiment sombre maintenant… » Ai-je dis en brisant le silence la première.

« Tu peux arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Je ne suis pas si vieux, pas vrai ? » Gémit-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

« O-ouais, je suis désolée mais tu porte ton costume. Et puis, comment je devrais t'appeler ? »

« Duh, oppa évidemment. » Chantonna-t-il. Sérieusement, comment un homme adulte comme lui pouvait agir comme un enfant. Un professeur en plus. Mais son visage était trop mignon et irrésistible et j'ai dû abandonner.

« Alors allons-y, o-p-p-a. » Ai-je répondu en insistant sur le mot pendant que je commençais à partir mais il m'arrêta en m'attrapant le poignet.

« Attend, il faut que j'écrive une dernière chose. » Dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche pour en sortir son stylo préféré.

On s'est enfin rencontrés (20/12/2015)

* * *

Clap de fin ! Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours je suppose. Et vous, vous vivez heureux après cette lecture ? La traduction était plaisante ?


End file.
